


Reader X Various Anime One-shots

by Wolfytoons31



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, Romance, Series, bnha - Freeform, mature - Freeform, oneshots, various anime characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: A book obtaining various anime one-shots.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Blind Date (Aizawa x Reader)

"Another day, another tomorrow~!" Present Mic singsonged as he descends the steps of the academy's entrance with his best friend. "Yeah, not looking forward to it." Aizawa grunted. A permanent, exhausted expression on the raven-haired face. It's as though every year he grows tired and cranky especially during exam week when he has to whip his students into shape and keep them on their toes. Afterward, there is the matter of grading papers which he wasn't looking forward to, and all while the kids take a two-week vacation for their efforts. It's usually that time of day that unsettles Mic. Luckily, he planned something for the occasion. He prays it will work and keep his friend from being too annoyed with his work. "Maybe you can set it aside instead of hopping right into it? Take a break." Mic suggested. "I'll take a break when I've finished grading," Aizawa replied. "At least I won't have to worry about it for the rest of the vacation." The blonde's pensive state raised a curious brow. "Why? Is there something wrong?" He halts beside the gates.

"Yes, I do!" Mic chirped. "I was hoping it will kill two birds with one stone." He slips a hand over the scarfed man as if to whisper some intel. "I've noticed every year ya get grumpy during the exams and get lack of sleep, therefore, making you a crabby dude." Ruby eyes glare menacingly at the loud male. "What are you insinuating I do about it? It's just a tiresome week." He confessed. "Yeah I get that, but how about we change it up a notch? See I got an itch I need you to scratch and maybe it can mellow you out. My darling little cousin is in town and as much as I love the girl, she's driving me crazy. She's been scolding me for being loud and being messy. I can't even make a peep. She loves her silence for her work. She's only in town for two weeks and I thought maybe you could um…I don't know…date her and get her out of the house?" It took a good minute for Aizawa to process his request. "No." He finally responded. "I don't have the luxury of romance. It will only be in the way." He took one step before being held back by the blonde. "Please, I'm begging you! Just go out with her just once and if you don't like her I won't bother you again. I can't trust some scum bag to take her out." Desperation on the man's face did not suit an optimistic person like Mic. In fact, it killed Aizawa to be soft towards his buddy. Internally, the raven-haired struggled to resist a request to no avail. He sighs heavily, "alright, fine. I'll date your cousin. Mic shot to his feet with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, I'll take her off your hands." He grumbled. "Text me a time and day, but if I don't like you can't complain, got it?" The blonde nods vigorously just to be able to be himself for a day and hear his own voice. "You got a deal~!" He gave a thumbs up. "See ya later, my good man." With that, Mic went on his merry way leaving Aizawa with a headache.

____________________________________

Calloused fingers fiddle with the crimson tie as he waits inside the restaurant. Mic had texted the Aizawa on a Friday about reserving a spot at a fancy restaurant. He asked him to tidy up and dress well. Mic isn't usually so picky nor demanding, but surprisingly his cousin was the main reason for his shift in nature. Whatever the deal was, Aizawa certainly didn't approve of the change if they needed to be flashy. It isn't his style. Speaking of which, he wondered about your appearance. He isn't shallow per se, but he is genuinely curious about who he may encounter. From what he's gathered thus far is you enjoy peace. Not a bad trait considering how loud his best friend can be. At least he didn’t have to worry about you being obnoxious. As he played around with the idea in his head, he imagined the blonde in his prideful pose and copying that face onto a feminine body. The same smile with whacky hair giving him a thumbs up. What if you tried anything like Miss Joke? He shudders at the thought. His thought bubble popped as you emerge. "Mr. Aizawa?"

His name is spoken by a melodic voice. His bored expression shocked to behold not a female version of Present Mic, but a gorgeous beauty. You could say you would pass as a model with curves in all the right places. "Y-yes, that would be me." He stuttered. Delighted, you take a seat across sending him a lovely smile. "It's nice to meet you. My cousin talks a lot about you. I finally get to see the person he admires." His silence makes you feel nervous as though you messed up, but you pushed through. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is (Y/n) (l/n)." As if a trigger, he reacts. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Shouta Aizawa." Again, he grew quiet. "Is…there something on my face?" You asked. "Oh…sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I'm just surprised that you don't look like Hizashi." He said. "Oh, I see!" You chuckled. "I get that a lot, I'm afraid. We are just cousins so it's a good thing it makes a huge difference." You attempted to alleviate any insecurities knowing that every guy hooked up by the blonde would have the same reaction.

A waiter interjects setting breadsticks and a menu down and giving them a minute. Once you pick up the booklet you hide your face to blow some air. You needed a chance to breathe because the man sitting across from you is surprisingly attractive you could just die and go to heaven. No, you still have a chance to go further, but he seems bemused when you steal a peek paying no mind to you. Not to mention it's awkwardly quiet. Are you going to have to be the one that talks throughout the date? Did Hizashi force him and is only doing him a favor? It wouldn't surprise you. Your dazzling eyes scout the man for a second time. He was fiddling with his tie. You quirk a brow and set the menu down. "Why don't you take the tie off?" You asked. He locks eyes and blushes lightly. "It makes the outfit look inappropriate." He said. "Do you really care about what others think?" His gaze still dimmed as if not having a care in the world. "You're not at work." You proceeded to sneak your hand over to his tie. Your eyes mesmerized him as your fingers curl around the accessory and with feather touches, unravel the knot. He grips your wrist as a habit of being touched. Realizing your genuine intention, he loosens his hold as the red fabric is removed. Something about the way you look at him, your honey voice that can seduce any man or woman and your touch sparks a flame within his cold being.

"Much better, right? If you're not comfortable with something don't wear it." You quoted. "If I did that all the time, I wouldn't be where I am." You frowned feeling uncomfortable. You assumed he was talking about the date when he meant in general life. "I'm sorry. Did Hizashi force you to date me?" The older male tilts his head. "Most of the dates he hooks me up with are forced and they have other things in mind. I know he reserved this place because it's the same place my dates take me." You scoffed. "I don't really like the expensive life, he was just thinking of my best interests." Shouta sighed feeling terrible. In truth, he was holding off on making any sort of effort and act like his best friend's support. He hadn't bothered making any sort of connection given his past, but it's to be expected. Your honesty somehow dragged the crabby male out of his shell and consider you.

The waiter steps in for the second time with a pen and pad in hand. "Are we ready to order or do you need more time?" He queried. "I don't think I want anything." You stand and push your chair in. "Thank you for the date anyways Mr. Aizawa. I'm sorry I wasted your time." You excuse yourself and head out the door leaving the man baffled. He rose to his feet, "we won't be needing anything, thanks." He said as he brushed past.

Aizawa chased you down ten feet away. "(L/n)!" He called out. Dejected, you spin on your heel to face him. "(L/n) wait, don't go. I'm sorry for being quiet and not giving a definite answer. You've done nothing wrong." He sighed. "It's true Hizashi asked me to take you off his hands and planned everything, but my reasons for being quiet is not what you think." His crimson eyes stray to his feet as he rubs the back of his head searching for the courage to spill some of his emotions. It was difficult to be vulnerable and didn't exactly want to, but knowing you are related to Present Mic, gave him a sense of ease. "I've...never been on a date and being honest about my feelings isn't my thing. I'm sorry if that's discouraging. I haven't put any attempt to getting to know you because I had set my mind that it wouldn't matter and this temporary until the day you leave." You listen intently shocked by his bluntness. "That shouldn't be the case and I should at least make an effort." A small smile curves your lips. "This is so refreshing. No one has ever been upfront with me about their feelings. Thank you." He nods bashfully in acknowledgment. In your heart, you wanted to give Aizawa the benefit of the doubt. "I believe we got off on an awkward foot. We should start small, so would you...like to continue our date, Mr. Aizawa?

"I can go for a walk." He shrugged. "Great." You chirped leading the way.

____________________________________

Walking down the block towards Hizashi's apartment, the two of you managed to connect quickly. You shared many things in common and told a few stories. None compared to his like a pro hero. You took the last bite of your ice cream cone and wiped your mouth with a napkin. "I have a cat too. He's an orange tabby. He's so affectionate to me. He won't leave my side." You chimed. "Mine is the same way." He said. "Do you take naps with him too?" He scoffed and nods. "He chooses to nap with me. It's nice." You awed at the image. "Maybe we can all take naps together as our next date? If there will be one?" You smirked and to your surprise, he sent one back. "A date with us napping and nothing needed? I think that sounds like heaven." You laugh at how simple this man is. You've learned so much in a matter of three hours.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it too." You peep at the building. "Well, this is my stop. Thank you for tonight...Shouta." His name sent a shiver down his spine. "You're welcome. It was pleasant." He agreed. "May I give you a goodbye kiss on the cheek?" The question had him hesitant but permits you nonetheless. You step forward and grab his shoulders for balance as you stand on your toes for a kiss. Your warm and plump lips brush from his cheek to his lips lingering inches away. You teased him the way the kiss burned against his flesh like a marking. His hands rest on your waist surprising you further as he steals a kiss of his own. Your teasing triggered him to engage. Fireworks pop off setting hearts aflame and stomach doing backflips. You both pulled away for air locked gazes in a daze. His tired ones soften as if reminding him of something he's forgotten. The feeling unlocking memories that fulfilled him. "Wow..." You whispered.

"Wow...I wasn't even expecting this." A squeaky voice interrupted, startling you. "Hizashi?" The blonde cleared his throat and scratched his head embarrassed. "Hey, guys...I was um...taking the trash out. Did you have fun?" You pull away completely and fix your composure. Your face red trying to hide what happened. "Ah, y-yeah it was great. I'll see you later Shouta." You excuse yourself as the blonde smiles wide. "Sooooo, you hit it off with my darling cousin?"

"That was your plan, wasn't it?" Aizawa retorted. "Yeah, but I didn't think it would work." His arm wraps around the embarrassed raven-haired man. "This is fantastic! My best friend and my best cousin together~! It's so beautiful I could cry. I want to shout to the world on your behalf."

"Please don't," Aizawa mumbled. " Now we're all going to be closer than ever." Eraser head sighs heavily as his colleague rambles on. It wouldn't be an ending without his presence, but the poor man simply wanted to go home. At least after tonight, he can go home without feeling so shitty with you as his soft spot.


	2. Forgiveness (All Might x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A vent story and to my friend, I'm sorry

Silence, that's there is within a home that is used to fill the rooms with liveliness. All of it has vanished when you found out your best friend dated Toshinori. Your heart dropped, and every inch of your body felt sickening. You couldn't look at the blonde the same way nor your friend. You had to leave having no family in Japan and so you did. You asked for time, reluctantly he agreed but found it ridiculous that you would be so far away from him. There was no other option, he loves you and would do anything for you. You've both been through so much. A wild rollercoaster and all of it was angsty but in the end, you would always come to him and he would always return. You are his home and you have left the building unknowingly of what you were thinking.

To say he was sad was an understatement. He was devastated. He would read older messages, hold the pillow you last lied on, and inhale your scent. It was the only way to soothe his heartache and the million thoughts running through his head. What are your thoughts? Are you well? Have you seen the latest episode of their shared show on Netflix? What did you eat today? What have you done without him? All of these questions unanswered and your silence felt more like a break-up. If so, just tell him, end it like you promised a thousand times instead of keeping him in the dark. He didn't like being so helpless. It's infuriating. It's the worst feeling in the world to have heartache and unable to do anything to soothe it except allow time to heal. He rarely sleeps and it's as though he is turning into Aizawa. Constantly drained for a nap, everyone speaking to him sounds incoherent.

Poor Midoriya struggles to obtain his attention. His lessons are short with no spirit from the blonde. A façade hiding the pain behind his mask. It was evident to the freckled boy that he was troubled. He would ask and every time he assures the kid he's fine. Metaling into someone's business was like using a prying wrench to lift a boulder. Toshinori just wouldn't budge.

At the same time, you weep in silence over the fact that two of the closest people dated. What was so wrong? You stole Toshinori's heart away from her. You weren't the type to ever step in between and steal anybody. If someone wanted a person you would gladly hand them over for their happiness. If the man loved you while they were dating, of course, you would shut them down and tell your friend of his attempts. You are not a drama person. You avoid it like the plague. All you want is simplicity, and somehow you find out a travesty. Your good friend assured you that she wasn't upset and that it was all great, but not to you. When you love, you love hard with all that you have and expect the person to be someone no one you knew has dated. He was new in your eyes and yours until recently. It turns out, Toshinori dated Hunter for three months. They were lovey dovely until you stepped into the picture when she introduced you to the hero.

In your three years of knowing Toshi, he's never been one to jump from person to person and would be leveled with the one he cares about. Something about you swept him away. You were a social butterfly, full of life just as he is. You would sacrifice anything for the sake of those around you and try to find the good in everyone. A gem much like Midoriya. Though you had a temper, he found it quite adorable. A memento of Hunter. You were, however, passionate and driven. You ran ahead of others and defeated their problems with an iron fist. All of the qualities complimenting his traits.

In fairness, the relationship wasn't going too well. Hunter was similar to you, except there was a lack of common interests. The conversation would start and end shortly as if there was nothing else to continue. You on the one hand were quirky and would disappear for a few seconds and appear with spontaneous activities. No matter the time, it was always active with you. Whether it was dancing, cleaning, or bedroom activities, you were a bouncing ball of fun. You made him feel so young and every term that meant old, you would change it into an endearing nickname he learns to adore.

As you wipe your tears away, the heartthrobs with an intense ache in both longing for your lover and the memories once shared. You miss his scent and warmth the way he broke your walls and showed you how to genuinely smile. How hopes and dreams can come true even when all odds are against you. He pushed you through all the terrible demons hiding in you with a few words and his touch. Everything that makes Toshinori makes you want to forget your overreaction and run into his arms. One reason for fleeing is to critically assess everything and decided on staying with him even after finding out about such an important detail. It was the past and it didn't matter, but everything else? Should you stay? In a matter of a few weeks, he will pop the question. You saw the box in his dresser and inside is a beautiful, diamond ring made of your birthstone with the band into a double vine.

You pick up the phone and read a message sent to you forty-five minutes ago.

Toshi: I hope you have a good night, and remember, I love you, honey

You bite your lip as your puffy eyes reread the message and the ones prior. He is so sweet to you regardless of what you are going through. Reminding you how much he cares and how real his feelings are for you. You wanted to run back to him. You want to be part of his life, but in the back of your head, knowing he was once someone else's that you know, will be nagging you and somehow your feelings overcame the issue. "I love you too." You whispered and held the phone close to your chest. You've made a decision and tomorrow will be your last day in America. It's been way too long.  
____________________________________

Sometime on Sunday night, you arrived home around midnight. You sat down in the entrance hall and began removing your shoes. The lights flick with tired Toshi. He grew shocked to see your familiar figure. "(Y/n)?" He queried. "You're back?" You gave no response as you continue to remove your shoes and moving on to your jacket. You were searching for what to say. "Welcome home, I was worried about you. I hope you at least had a good time with your family." His smile so sad and the way he continued to ramble only made you feel like a jerk. "I'll make us some tea, or do you want to go to bed? I can sleep in the guest room and-" You clench your fist growing painfully tired for being cruel. You march up to the blonde and cup his face and kiss him long and hard. His blue eyes widen, shutting him up. Your plush lips sending a shiver down his spine. his long arms gladly embrace you. His heart set aflame with the sparks lighting up like fireworks. You pull away to catch your breath and hide against his neck.

"I love you, Toshinori and you don't have to apologize for anything. I overreacted over a petty past that happened between you and Hunter. I get so possessive that I want you all to myself. I want no one else that I know have you. It hurts a little, I cringe knowing I took you away from a previous relationship." You started. "Sweetheart..." He cooed. "...that was so long ago. Hunter and I are merely friends. We both want you to be happy and are okay with what happened. We talked about it before we broke up. It's not like I lied. She understood and felt the same way. Our relationship wasn't working out. We were too different. You make me feel twenty years younger every day and I believe it too." He chuckled nuzzling into your hair. "Every day with you is an adventure, I never know what you're planning." Your shoulders drop as you finally raise your head. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. Making you mine was the best decision I made. I feel free and happy." His thumb rubs the bags under your eyes. "Have you been miserable without me, honey?" You shyly nod. "I missed you so much. You did the same too." Your thumb rubs his. "I was a wreck. I didn't think it could be possible, but I missed you as well. You have a hold on me, baby." Toshi presses his forehead against yours soothing his every insecurity. "I love you, (Y/n)."

"I love you too. I want to marry you." You uttered. The blonde steps back and looks at you befuddled. "How did you-"

"I saw the box in your dresser. I shouldn't have, but I'm glad I did. I'm not one to make decisions so quickly if you ask me. That's why I left. I needed to reflect on everything and decide if I truly wanted to be with you forever. I wasn't going to leave you for something small, but if I stayed you would pop the question and I had to decide my partnership with you." He frowns hearing the truth. "There was much at stake than I assumed." He saddened. "Yeah...I'm sorry." You cup his face. "It's ok though. I made my decision. I want to love you permanently, for as long as I have you." His smile returns as he nuzzles into your palms. "Let's get married. Let's go tomorrow and make it official. I don't ever want to upset you ever again. I despised how much I missed you and being lost without you. I didn't know what to do." It's your turn to comfort the male. You embrace him and rub his back. "I'm so sorry. I'm here now and I'll heal your heart, babe."

His scent, his warmth felt natural and comforting that you knew without a doubt you are home. Toshinori is your world and he is the one that makes you happy. He was the one and you are lucky to have hi


	3. Prisoner of Love (Present Mic x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a pleasant idea but at the same time I feel like I may have made Mic Ooc, but I wanted to make it funny for the purpose of the one-shot. I love the dude being a positive, prideful dude, but I have no idea what he would be like if he's smitten. This is what I believe he would be portrayed. I hope you enjoy~

You huff, waiting for your opponent's next move. You haven't anticipated a pro hero teacher to be skilled. The one's you've taken down was plain easy. When it comes to an exceptional school like U.A., they don't kid around with their faculty no matter how ridiculous their appearance. "Had enough yet?" The Cheshire blonde taunted as if knowing your position. "You might as well give up. Your attempts are futile. You can't even reach me without me scrambling your focus." He chimed. It's true, you were running out of time and he was stalling until the police arrive or even back up. You've read his reference, his comrade is a fellow power disabler, Eraserhead. You growl under your breath, blurring your vision from the confounded mask. You removed the accessory, ditching it as you launch for an attack. Scythe in hand ready to swing.

"What, this again?" Present Mic swiftly dodges your swings. "Sorry pal, but it ain't gonna work." A counter attack jab to the face knocking off your mask. He reaches for the hood of your cloak only for you to slip out of it. Mic's eyes widen as a jaw dropping revelation stands before him. "W-wait a minute...y-you're a woman?" He shrieked. You snap at him to expose your true face. Your arms banded with black cut out sleeves, dressed with black gloves. The only thing covering your torso is a sports bra, the rest you were dressed in skinny jeans and black, combat boots. Your lips drowned in black lipstick, eyes draped in mascara and black eyeshadow topping your ears with chained cross earrings and lastly a black collar with a skull in the center. Everything about your costume screamed "punk rock" much like his "rock'n roll" attire.

What was peculiar is his reaction to your sex is overreacting. Then you realized why, because his nose began to drool blood and his eyes shape into hearts like some cartoon. "No, I'm wrong." He mumbled to himself, staggering backward. "You're...a hot babe from the underworld here to reap my soul!" You furrow your brows, absolutely lost. "Well let me tell ya something, sweet thing." His grin widens ten folds as he takes a deep breath and shouts "I AM HERE AND WILLING FOR YOU, BABEEEHHH~!" Your eye twitches full of irritation by the tom foolery suddenly unraveling before your eyes. Where in the hell was his nonsense coming from? You didn't have the patience to find out when you dash forth with your scythe. Again he easily dodged and instead of yelling like before he amped up into a decent tone. "Ah-ah-ah, my underworld goddess, using that blade to extract my soul is painful. I know I said I was willing, but I have grown fond of the little guy. There is a way you and I can see it, but you have to be sweet with me~" You muffled your ears as he babbled. It was so annoying to the point you threw your weapon at him only for him to catch it. "A gift for me? Oh, love muffin you shouldn't have. I'll cherish it."

"Shut your ass up!" You roared throwing a few more attacks, but he kept his distance once again. You fell to the ground in disarray. "Damn it! Why can't you sit still? I have to catch you and you're making it difficult!" You clench your fists staring at the ground. "I told you that you have to be sweet with me, darling. I need to know if you'll be careful with my heart." Eureka! You solved the problem and now all that's left is to set the key in motion. You really hated to be that type of girl, but you have a job to do. You take a deep breath and compose yourself as you place a mask over your real one. "I am careful. I'm gentle with all hearts." You walk up to him and raise your head giving him your best puppy dog eyes. "Do you really not trust me, honey bear?"

As if struck by cupid for the second time, Present Mic's face burns red causing steam to flush out of his nose. He clutches his chest unable to contain the cuteness overload. Quickly, he holds your hands as hearts over him when he speaks. "Oh of course I do, beautiful. I was just playing around. I trust ya totally and completely." He said. _'Wow, this dude really is a sucker for me. It's pathetic.'_ You thought to yourself. "If that's the case, will you follow me wherever I go no questions asked?" The blonde pulls away and hums in thought. "Maybe, but I would have to let my buddy know what's up and I-"

You sighed as he muttered to himself. The last thing you need is someone else to follow and not be as dense as Mic. Throwing away your dignity in secrecy you cup his face, lower him down for a long, delicious kiss where your tongue ran over his lips and slipped inside of his mouth, and then pulling away leaving him brain-dead. "Come with me, no friends just you and me like a date, yeah?" A puff of smoke escapes his lips and his glasses tilt to express how dumbfounded he is. "Umm...yeah...whatever you say, pretty lady~" Content, you grab your things and lead the way to headquarters.

____________________________________

As you lead Mic out of the city and into the outskirts of the country, you think to yourself of how easy the mission is becoming with no hassle except for his idiotic ramblings. "Look what I found, a daisy just for you. It was alone but it held on like a strong flower and it blossomed into a beauty." He presented the flower and as be told the story, you couldn't help but smile softly. It was similar to yours and the way he described it was creative yet sweet. "Oh, thank you. It's lovely." You commented. "Equally as lovely as you. You should pin it to your hair. I'm sure it will look amazing." You rolled your eyes and continued. "What a weird dude." You muttered under your breath. It was as if taking care of a child. There is so much energy, and positivity radiating around the guy as if nothing can beat him down. Confidence in himself no matter how weird he seems.

"Look baby a squad of ducklings with their mama. They remind me of my students. Flamboyant, with spunk. Nothing can make them waver in the midst of an enemy. Fear doesn't exist when the adrenaline kicks in." You quirk a brow wondering what he was even saying. Some of his comments were out of context and almost in every subject except for making sense. "Uh...those are just ducks." You pointed out. "Yeah, I know. I'm just comparing the cute little guys to the students." He said. "Your class is fearless? I highly doubt that. Everyone has a fear that can consume them." You debated. "Yes, but even when your scared, you face them head on, and then they only become brief encounters. They have already fought real villains and sprung into action with no concern over their safety. As long as they can save their loved ones that's all that matters. They know the risks of being a hero." You grip the flower tightly and stare him down. "They're just kids with a life ahead of them! What happens when they parish under the supervision? How is that allowed?" You argued. Anguish etched all over your face understanding your reaction.

"You're right it isn't a good idea, but breeding young heroes sooner than later gives them an advantage for when they do. They sign up knowing well how dangerous the job is and during the trial, you can easily back down for someone else to take their spot. As long as you know what you're fighting for, that's what will get you into becoming a successful pro hero." At that moment, your mind expanded as if the answer was given to you to realize. The blonde pats your head sweetly. "Nobody is forcing these kids. They're making their own decisions." A light blush dusts your cheeks the way he looks at you. You pull away with a huff. "Let's get going. No more dawdling." You march over to the entrance of a forest.

"Yes, of course, my dark queen~" The chipper expression vanishes as he stares frightfully at the woods. He gulps hard as fear creeps up, shivering his whole body you could hear his teeth chatter. "I-I-In th-th-there? Surely there is another route?" It's your turn to smirk amused by the fact that he's actually afraid of something that contradicts his speech. "Nope, our destination is in the deep woods. Awe, you're not afraid are you, sweetheart? Here I thought you were strong and brave just as you said." Like a switch, he flipped his ego back to his boastful self. "Ha! Of course, I'm brave. I was only testing ya, but ya know if you're afraid of the woods you can hold my hand." He gestured. You deadpanned and proceed down the path. "No, I'm good." You assured. Hizashi panicked, forcing his heavy feet to chase you. "U-um are you sure I mean if anything happens…ya know…?" You shut him up and held his gloved hands. You wanted to get this over with and his childish antics are getting yo nowhere. Dusk was approaching faster than anticipated and as followed, the rain. Luckily, only a light shower before it grew heavy. You'll be sheltered soon.

___________________________________

Just a few more steps and down a steep hill and you'll be at your desired place. You groaned at the amount of water beginning to blind your sight. It ended the second you grumbled. Sheltering you is Mic's leather jacket. He sends a kind smile leaving you curious. "What are you doing?" You asked. "Shielding you from the rain. We can both hide under it or just you, as long as you're A ok." He chirped. Again your face flushes and your heart starts to race. A foreign feeling unlike any other. Unconsciously you gaze at his shaded eyes and place a hand over your heart. His hues follow your hand. "Is something wrong with your hand? Did you get a cut on your chest?" His voice genuine with concern as he reaches for your hand, you couldn't help but snap out of it the second he got close. "No, I'm fine!" You barked pulling away only to trip forward falling down the hill. Quickly, he slides down in time to catch you as he collapses with you on top of him safe in his arms. Impressively, he covered your body with his jacket so you wouldn't get soaked. Your beady eyes search for his as he grunts from the impact.

"Hey, Mic, are you ok?" Said man sits up and puts on his signature grin. "I’m fine. What about you? You almost slipped and fell straight into a boulder." You look over your shoulder unaware of how serious your situation was. Regardless, he saved you even after trying to kill him hours ago. Conviction rises, engulfing you as you process every minute spent with this man. You pull away and continue towards the cave where you punch walls. Confused, the blonde approaches you cautiously. "H-hey, what's the matter?" You spin on your heel for a jab to his arm. "Why did you have to be good? Why couldn't you just be normal and notice what's happening instead of being a hopeless romantic?" You scolded. "It's hard enough to drag you to your doom, but I have to live with the guilt that you're not as bad as I pictured you to be. You're so dorky and sweet. Spontaneous and confident with who you are it's oddly charming." You cover your face flustered as you confess your feelings. "I sound like some cheesy romance soap opera it's disgusting." Your (E/c) eyes glossed with tears as you look up at him. "And yet, I'm attracted to you." You start weeping, sinking Mic's heart.

"Hey now…you don't have to sound so glum about it. I'm not even sure if I should apologize for attracting you the way you put it together or be ecstatic. You're a beautiful dame, how could I not do my mating call?" You actually chuckled at his small joke and to Mic, it's music to his ears. His gloved hands cup your face and wipe away your tears as he gives you a soft look. "Well now, that's the most adorable chuckle I ever had the honor of listening. I want to hear more and loud enough for the universe to hear." He cooed. His calm voice gave you a sense of comfort. You returned a sweet smile his way stunning the love-sick man. It fades as soon as you remember why you're in the cavern in the first place. "Mic, there is something I need to tell you. I brought you here because I was going to use you as a bargaining chip for my freedom. My family owes money to these creeps and I've been kept as collateral. They don't intend on giving me back and jack up the price so they can continue getting revenue. I'm old enough to make my decisions no and brave enough to be their puppet and keep their trust. I wanted to ask for my freedom in return I would give them a U.A. Student or even a teacher. Then…that's where you came into play." You explained returning his jacket and hanging your head. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I just wanted to go home and be free. Have a voice. I'm so sorry."

Listening to the truth stung the brute's heart like a stab to the back. He had an idea that there were others involved. He didn't mind if it was just you as twisted as it was, it was all just a game to him, but in truth, he too began to enjoy your company. It was harmless, but to come to the conclusion doesn't help make the feeling go away. He threw his jacket on wearing a dark aura. Clearly, he was ticked off at both you and the people who caused you pain. Being mopey isn't his thing and to allow you to somehow ruin his mood aggravated him. He let himself have it knowing full well what he was doing. "Stay here, I'll handle these guys." He demanded. "What? You don't even know how many there are or what you're dealing with." You warned. "Trust me, I'm not easy to take down." You take a step forward. "I said stay." His voice rose in a menacing tone. "You'll only be in the way. You've done enough as it is." There were no words to fix the damage done. Once you stand down, the blonde continues down the dark tunnel.

_________________________________________

After a good hour, Mic's screech made it through, muffling your ears and scaring every creature home to the cave. The worst thought came to mind wondering what was going on. You waited for ten minutes ready to rush in as back up only to be scolded by a familiar voice. "Didn't I tell you to stay put? You really don't listen do ya?" He smirked. "I like a rebellious girl."

"Mic!" You cheered, relieved he's still standing. "What took you so damn long. I thought something happened to you." You search for any injuries. "I was trying to bargain with them in the most peaceful way possible, but they refused to take my offers. They were dead set on ambushing me. Greedy bastards." He tsked. "Anyway, I gave them what they wanted and pumbled them into the dirt. They're tied up and unconscious." He turns serious as if to warn you. "And…the cops should be here any minute." He frowns holding your hands. "You should get out of here and go home." your eyes widen, "what are you talking about? I thought-"

"You're free now, and I can't be seen with a villain. They'll lock you up when they see you." He said. "You...would tell them the truth?" You were shocked. "I'm a pro hero. It's my duty to report everything that happened today." Before you could respond, distant voices echo. No doubt the police have arrived and are sure to get close soon enough. "Go, unless you want to be locked up longer?" You didn't know it at the time but both of your hearts were breaking and if you had to guess his reason for doing this is because he was angry. You are the cause and there is nothing left for you to do but respect his wishes and leave without a trace. You step back and look at him once more before giving him one last kiss. "Thank you. I wish you happiness." You whispered and scurry off deeper into the woods. His anger fades and sadness takes over.

"Hizashi!" Aizawa hollered, rolling in with a group of policemen. "Are you alright?" The blonde nods and points in the direction of the criminal's lair. "There are five crooks tied up. They were the ones attempting to kidnap students." As the men wander into the tunnel, Aizawa couldn't help but notice the upbeat attitude coming from his best friend. "What's the matter?" He queried. "Nothing…the rain is just killing the vibe is all." He rose his head to admire the gray skies. A somber picture of the peppy man didn't sit well. Nonetheless, the raven-haired squeezes his shoulder and admires the sky with him. "You don't have to tell me now. I can wait." He said. Somehow those were the words he needed to shed a tear under his glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How in the fuck did this get angsty? I don't knoooowwww it just happened! Not to worry guys, there is a part 2 and there has got to be happy endings. Always! Always! Always! Thank you again for reading and stay tuned for part 2


	4. Beautiful (Teen Eraserhead x Chubby Teen Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this is based on Aizawa's past during his teen years in U.A. and for those who haven't read the manga yet, there some minor spoilers. I personally have only seen a few random pages from Pinterest and heard the spoiler from a friend, but unless you don't mind some spoilers, by all means read for you have been warned. Thank you and enjoy~

It was like any other day for the band of friends, hanging about on the rooftop to which Kayama nicknamed the boys "The Rooftop Boys". The trio, however, rambled on and on about making their own agency, wearing matching goggles, and becoming a popular team. The usual except for a few different topics here and there. One of them happened to be about you, a transfer student. "Are you serious?" Oboro asked with his mouth full. "Yeah, they took someone's spot. I guess they couldn't handle the stress." Hizashi answered. "That sucks. I didn't think they were serious about us being replaceable. Which means we're gonna have to bust our asses off," Oboro commented. The raven-haired looks at his bento and slouches in distress. There was no way he could last. Oboro and Hizashi were on a whole different level compared to his Erasure quirk.

"So what kind of person are they? Are they a tough guy or maybe a cute girl?" Oboro continued. "Nah, she's not as appealing. Trust me I checked." The blonde waved his hand dismissively uninterested. "Well, you have a weird taste, Yamada. What you find cute in actuality it isn't." Kamaya set her chopsticks down with a huff. "That is so mean! You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." She scolded. "Kayama defending her? Ok, yeah, you're right Yamada. She might definitely be unattractive." A tick mark emits as she rages in disgust toward the trio. "How about you check for yourself before rating her?" Both boys exchange a look and wholeheartedly agree.

____________________________________

All four of them take their seats five minutes before lunch was over just to inspect the transfer student. Everyone, except for Aizawa. "Alright, which one is she?" Oboro started. "It's the girl with brown hair." Hizashi whispered, pointing out your hefty form. "Seriously? She's the new kid? She's not that bad looking." The blonde gapes, flabbergasted. "I mean sure, she's big, but she's nice to look at." Oboro snickered along with his companion. "Well whatever, I don't think she's my type unless she likes old fashion rock?" He nudges their quiet friend after noticing how troubled he seemed. "Hey man, you ok? You're super quiet." He commented. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Aizawa scratched his head. "Alrighty, then tell us, what do you think of the new kid?" He egged. "I honestly don't care. She's a new classmate, a big deal." He replied. "Yes, but how about just a quick analysis?" Kayama growled finding the boys aggravating. "Ugh, stop it! You guys are so insensitive!" She barked.

Hizashi and Oboro jolt in their seats at her sudden outburst. "Relax, we're just trying to see what kind of girl she is." Oboro defended. "Unbelievable! Why not ask her yourself like a normal human being?" In that instant, Kayama walked over to you, hunched at your desk while the blonde asked Aizawa the same question. "As I said, I honestly don't care." He glances at your back. "She could stand to lose a couple of pounds if she wants to survive in the hero course." He grumbled. "Whoa, harsh, Shota." Hizashi deadpanned. Even his gullible vibe vanished realizing Kayama might have been right about judging someone immediately. "You asked and I gave you an answer." Aizawa retorted. "Fair game." The albino frowned.

You, on the one hand, have eavesdropped on their conversation and slouched in your seat. You wished you hadn't because it was hurtful. You wanted to be invisible or wish the world away. It was bad enough you were chunky in a class filled with fit students, now you were going to have to deal with bullying too? Memories flash before your eyes like PTSD of your time in your middle school. It's high school and all you wanted was a change of pace. As you absent-mindedly open your pencil case, a peppy Kayama pops up, startling you into fully opening the case and dropping a few erasers. "I'm so sorry!" The teen apologized. "Let me get that for you." She squats and picks up your erasers off the floor. She flipped one over causing her to shoot to her feet shimmering with adoration. "You like kitties too?" Your face grows beet red grabbing the boy's attention. "U-um...I-I do." You stuttered as Kayama hands your eraser back. "Aren't they adorable? I have one at home that looks like a tiger. She's the most precious pet I've ever had the pleasure of caring~!" She chirped. You blinked and listened still uncertain. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Kayama, you must be the new kid, right?" You sheepishly nod. "My name is (Y/n)."

The bell rings sooner than expected cutting the conversation short. The beauty pouts and shows you one of your erasers. "Mind if I keep one?" She winked. "Uh...sure." You permitted. "Thanks! This will be a token of our friendship. I'll talk to you later~" She pranced away to her seat leaving you confused, but at least the conversation wasn't terrible and you made a new friend.

____________________________________

"So what happened? You made that girl all jittery." Hizashi interrogated. "Nothing happened. I just said hello and she got spooked. I probably could have gone it a better way. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." Kayama giggled. "You said more than a greeting, right?" Oboro questioned. "Of course! I asked her for her name and she gave me this cute cat eraser as a friendship gift." Again she showboated the cartoony cat eraser. "Nice! She's a fellow cat person?" The blonde examines the accessory and passes it off to Oboro and so on. "It would seem so. She's not half bad either. She's just so adorable at first glance and shy. You guys have got to meet her." She insisted. "I don't know, your taste is usually wrong too." The blonde commented earning and scolding. "Oh please! My taste is refined." She huffed.

Through the corner of her eye, your new friend called out to you from afar after dressing into your hero clothes. You freeze seeing the group of boys from class. The same ones that dissed you, yet Kayama was the only one defending her. To reject her offer is to reject her kindness. You take a deep breath muttering to yourself words of encouragement. "You can do this. Kayama is nice. You can get past whatever those guys have to say for her. Deep breaths." You take your advice and sigh meeting up with the girl. "Welcome to our small group!" She cheered. "Our? Since when were you invited?" Aizawa remarked. "Now, now Shota, play nice." Oboro pats his back as said male huffs. His voice recognizable, the same one that insulted you. You bite your lip and try to hold back your feelings. "Sorry about my friend. He's a grump. He's Aizawa Shota, I'm Oboro and this guy is Yamada Hizashi." He greeted. "Nice to meet you all. I'm (Y/n) (L/n)." You bowed. "Yo, what a cute name. It sounds foreign." Mic pointed out. "Um...that's because I am. My father is American and my mother is from here." You confessed. "Well, what do you know? That's pretty cool." Oboro praised.

The conversation was cut short when the teacher stepped in between the crowd announcing today's lesson if a sparring match. Oboro or Loud Cloud asked to be paired with Shota since they were from the same agency. The teacher found it to be a splendid idea forcing students to pair based on agencies as a strategy of teamwork. You haven't even joined an agency and are still a rookie. A teacher, of course, was training you to catch up with the others. Thankfully, Kayama offered to be your partner with the excuse that you two were friends and have been tutoring her since your arrival. Your heartfelt warm, grateful to the girl for wanting to have you as hers.

You watched each pair go hand in hand at full capacity. The intensity within every student did not rival your pace. You shivered nervously hoping you wouldn't fail your partner who seemed ecstatic to fight. "I-I don't think I can do this." You whispered. "What? Sure you can!" She said. "I'm scared I'm not gonna be good enough." You professed. "(Y/n), don't worry. I'll protect you if I have to. I know it's scary but I believe when the time comes you will step in." You smiled softly taking her words to heart. For once someone actually encourages you to do good. "Ok." You agreed. Next in line to spar is Hizashi and his partner against Oboro and Aizawa. You watched intrigued as both friends gave it their all. You watched Shota beaten by the big oaf as he teased the kid. You felt sorry for Eraserhead attempting to deter the brute from getting a rise out of him. Loud Cloud, managed to use his quirk and cast smoke to blind his enemies as he slipped in from behind for a surprise attack. The combination among friends was like watching a movie. Before the large teen could use his quirk, Eraserhead canceled his infuriating the man and losing the fight.

"Looks like Aizawa gets to keep his goggles after all." Kayama commented. You cheered for the boys surprising everyone then blushed realizing you were absorbed into the fight. Hizashi checked up on Shota after the sore loser of his partner pushed him onto the ground claiming he didn't lose to a weakling. You frowned and watched him leave then return to the scarf wielder. It was evident how annoyed he was that everyone saw him as a puny guy. The class was even shocked. "I swear that guy has a stick up his ass." The blonde murmured. "We won fair and square. He's just sulking." Oboro mentioned. "For what it's worth, I think you all did amazingly. Eraserhead..." You picked up his goggles off the ground and hand it over. "You were awesome out there. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. It was as though you had strategized everything within seconds and executed them perfectly." You commended. The albino wraps a friendly arm around Shota's shoulder, "She's right! Even I was impressed." He chortled. His companions continued to embarrass him with compliments although he felt self-pity about his capabilities.

"It seems the destruction done here is too deep to continue. We'll have to postpone until next time for proper training." You sighed relieved to be spared while your partner whined. "I know, but you all have a chance to prepare in a week. Class dismissed." The class sulked, dragging their feet to the locker rooms.

____________________________________

A day before your sparing day, you learned a lot about the gang and how they integrate. Each of them optimistic of their goals as you idly watch from the sidelines, and although you weren't as close, they included you into their plans as if they've known you for such a long time. You couldn't understand why anyone would find the trio weird when they were living their best. In truth, they've shed a little light into your life. It was the best feeling in the world to belong even after being misunderstood. Speaking of which, you've also learned that Shota was such a pessimist just as you were once. He was insecure about his quirk being any sort of use in combat. It made sense as to why he was so rough with everything, but the way he would care for a stray cat and how Oboro mentioned his soft side in caring for the grade-schoolers, gave you a new perspective. Just like the cloud boy, you wanted to help lift his confidence and see for himself just how special he is.

In retrospect, there was something more than compassion than you care to admit only the people outside can see. You were oblivious of your attempts at being close to Shota, doting over him like a lovestruck puppy while your crush hasn't registered the same feelings he's reciprocating onto you. It was obvious how he would grow protective whenever Hizashi and Oboro flirt with you. They were thankful to receive your special treats and whipping up lunch for the crew. In a way, you won their friendship. The saying about winning a man's heart through their stomach was factual than a simple quote. You chuckled at the idea, glad to gain great friends.

At the entrance of the school, you hummed in thought of what kind of dish you should make for lunch tomorrow as you slipped on your shoes. Oboro's voice echoed with enthusiasm over tomorrow's sparring lesson. You freeze forgetting about the postponed match. You haven't at all prepared mentally or physically. You were caught up in your studies and building relationships to care. You squeeze your arm indignation. "Oh yeah, Kayama and (L/n) haven't fought yet. I'm kind of excited to see what (Y/n) can do. I forgot she has a quirk." Hizashi said. "So far I've seen nothing. Do you think she's quirkless?" The albino shakes his head. "Nah, I think she's keeping it hidden under her sleeve until tomorrow. I think it's a great idea to have an advantage." He chimed. "That's our (Y/n) for ya~! She's so smart." The blonde extolled. The two held each other into a brotherly side hug as they swayed merrily. You giggled lightly grateful for their encouragement. "She's a fantastic cook!"

"Adorable as the eye can see!" Oboro added. "Sweet as candy~!" Shouta's eye twitches glaring daggers at the two fools. A spark of jealousy, but no doubt they were right. "Right Shouta?" Hizashi jested. "Huh?" His face grew flustered when the spotlight was passed to him. "Don't you think (Y/n) would be a fantastic girlfriend?"

"What?" Shota croaked. "That's right I'm thinking tomorrow I'll ask her to be mine so all those delicious treats will be for me." He teased. "Hah! There goes Yamada thinking about only what benefits him." The snow-haired ruffles the blonde's hair earning a protest. "You have to show her you care for her genius. It's a two-way street. I'll ask her tomorrow instead and show you guys how to care for a lady." Hizashi growled after fixing his hair. "No way, dude! You're a pervert and probably attempt her to wear all sorts of things." He argued. "I'm not like that you idiot! Sure I like the idea, but I don't want to scare her off." Oboro huffed. Your heart sank to listen to the boys bicker over who gets you like some piece of meat. You clutch your chest as if guarding it against predators. They didn't do as much harm as you assumed. No, their opinion was the last thing you cared about. It was Aizawa's thoughts that mattered. Your heart raced with anticipation to his response. As if knowing what you were thinking, the world granted you wish placing it into play.

"You guys sound like a bunch of hungry dogs over (Y/n). Why don't you leave her alone?" The bored teen uttered. "We just appreciate the girl that's all. She's so kind and part of our team." Yamada said. "She's a total catch and if you can't see that then you're blind." Shouta clicked his tongue. "This coming from two guys that were judging over how she looks instead of her personality?" The boys hang their heads in shame as you peeked during their silence. "You're right, we pegged her all wrong and we shouldn't have done that." Oboro sighed reluctantly. "I shouldn't have said those things to her, but you're no saint either, Shouta. You were the one who said she could lose a few pounds or she wouldn't survive. I say that's way harsher." Your chest squeeze learning the ugly truth. It was indeed as suspected that your crush was the one who made a rude remark. You bite your lip wanting to cry.

A cackle bursts from into the scenes belonging to the brute Aizawa and Oboro fought. "Listen to you guys talk about some fat chick like she's the hottest person in school. Please, she's far from a model and Aizawa here knows it too." The towering teen squeezes Shouta's shoulder. "Who would have thought you'd be the intelligent one out of the three? I mean seriously, do you guys even know what she's capable of? Her quirk matches her body which sucks because I don't think anyone would want to date a sumo wrestler." He laughed. The fact that your so-called "friends" haven't bothered to defend you said a lot more than their words. You couldn't take it any more criticism. Your eyes welled up with tears, blurring your vision as you scramble out of the building shocking the boys. "(Y/n)?" Hizashi queried. "(Y/n), wait!" Oboro cried out chasing you along with Hizashi. Shouta stood with large eyes, ashamed of not doing anything about the ordeal. He slapped the brute's hand away. "You're such a prick." He grumbled in pursuit of his friends to no avail. You managed to lose them and head home as they sulk in their convictions.

________________________________

The next day, you dreaded waking up and head to school after yesterday's charade. You carried an umbrella after learning the forecast. It suited the vibe of what you were going through. You cried yourself to sleep and your hair was a little messy today than most days. What was the point of appearing fresh when everyone saw you the same way? You stare at the entrance and check the time. You purposely arrived late to avoid any communication.

You kicked off your shoes and slipped on your school shoes and dragged yourself down the hallways.

Meanwhile, Hizashi sighed dramatically as he sat at his desk filled with a puddle of their own shame. "Why were we so quick to judge? Now we'll never get to explain ourselves and taste her cooking." He whimpered. Hizashi was not the only one feeling like crap, Shota was far worse than the three. You had clung to him the most and made him feel confident than most. You stuck your neck out for him whenever he felt useless, followed him like a puppy, and tended to him. Shota balls his fists recalling the good and bad memories yet felt like one big asshole. When the door slid open, you entered the scene relieving the teen. However, your expression darkened as if broken by a couple of fools. His chest squeezed and his fists tighten till the whites of his knuckles grew visible.

He desperately wanted to walk up to you and explain regardless of making a scene. No one mattered that much to him to do such a thing, yet was afraid to make things worse. Before he could make up his mind, their homeroom teacher enters and starts class to Shota's dismay. The boys focused on the class while stealing glances in your direction. Hizashi and Oboro whispering about how destroyed you look. The Erasure then stared intently at your back dreaming of reaching out to you and talk in person. He wanted not just to apologize, but to make you his if possible? You haven't budged from your seat until it was time for hero sparring.

____________________________________

The time was now, your postponed match approaches with your partner, Midnight. Those that have trialed previously were asked to watch from the sidelines. "I feel so bad for her." Hizashi started. "She looks so...broken. She shouldn't be like that. It's not normal." He argued. "We're the cause of her problem. Do you seriously think it's a good idea to talk to her?" Oboro squeezes the blonde's shoulder. "We wouldn't be great friends if we don't try. She deserves an apology." Shota couldn't agree more with Oboro. If they were the ones that created what you are now, they should take responsibility. He just hoped you would forgive them.

During the duel, Kayama went ahead and made the first few moves while you stood back as an offense. You kept yourself hidden, watching for your turn to dive in. Your partner's quirk spreads into the air for her enemies to inhale. They covered their mouths knowing it's ability would be game over. One of them fanned away the dust which was your cue to jump in and slam your fist into the ground causing a miniature earthquake. Yes, your quirk is super strength. A typical yet powerful power. The enemy shakes as they try to find their balance but Midnight was swift to attack both the glute and his henchman of a partner. The trio cheered with excitement causing an uproar to follow. "Go Kayama-Chan!" The cloud haired shouted. "You too (Y/n)!" Hizashi cheered. Midnight posed and winked at the crowd thanking them for their support while you shyly turn away disappointing the boys. Nonetheless, they continued to support.

The distraction helped the enemy give a sneak attack with an angry brute slammed his huge fists your way sending you flying and hitting the cement wall. You coughed out blood and snapped a bone in your body causing you to be immobile. You winced and held your mouth struggling to move as the bulldozing brute charged at you with such fury. "Move (Y/n)!" Oboro cried in horror. Shota was the only one who realized your distress and the nightmarish result if the glute pulverized you. "She can't...she's injured badly." He pointed out shocking the boys." Hizashi, tell the teacher to call off the match, Oboro, I'm going to use my Erasure and stop his quirk. I want you to soften the punch with your clouds and carry (Y/n) away." The pair looks at him stunned while Shota glared at the two. "Now!" He commanded scurrying them off into position. ' _Hang on (Y/n)! I won't let anyone hurt you.'_ He internally monologued.

Quickly, Shota removed his scarf lacing it over the large fist and tugging back to derail the punch as he also uses the move to throw himself in between while Oboro used his quirk to create a cloud and cushion the blow. In close proximity, Shota used his quirk to cancel his classmate's and slam him to the ground. Oboro used another cloud to cover Shota from the rubble while Shota covered you with his body looming over you. You stare at the teen in utter surprise at his appearance. He came in to help you after all of those horrible things he said? Why? The sound of the whistle ends the match. "That's enough!" Cried the teacher. "Attacking your classmate while down on her knees is unsportsmanlike Giovanni!" Oboro sighed with relief along with Yamada. Shota, on the other hand, pulls away and checks you out. "Shota?"

"Are you ok, (Y/n)? You coughed up blood and couldn't move." He said. "I...can't move my lower half. I heard something snap and I coughed up blood. I think I might have paralyzed myself." You whimpered. Could this day get any worse? The boy widens his eyes and looks over you hoping it wasn't true. His inner thoughts disperse when a grumble behind him interrupts. "Shota...you useless prick." Giovanni growled. "How dare you get in the way? Why go to great lengths to save her fat ass? I thought you disliked her?" Now was the time to speak up and fix what is misunderstood. "No, I didn't say that. Yeah, I said something terrible about her and I regret it. (Y/n) is amazing, kind, and a fantastic friend. So what if she carries weight, she beat you with her awesome quirk didn't she?" He smirked surprising you and Giovanni. "That's right!" Oboro agreed standing next to Shota. "She's stronger than you in every possible way, better and cooler." He smiled back at you. "We don't deserve to be in her presence, but that's just the kind of girl she is." Yamada stepped in nonchalantly smirking. The way the three stood up to you warmed your heart but angered the tall teen.

"Oh I see, you're all sticking up for her because you're all useless and dorks. It makes sense now. Keep your fat-" Shot a snapped and socked the male unconscious. "Don't call her fat or weak you asshole." He clicked his tongue before turning to you. Your heart flutters staring into his lazy eyes. "Are you ok?" You blush and nod. "Yeah, thank you, guys. Before the conversation could continue, medics arrived to take you away.

____________________________________

A day after being received, visitors began to show up. Specifically, your classmates. Kayama was dramatic about it at first then wished you to get well. Oboro and Hizashi cried crocodile tears for you then raced out to fetch some snacks leaving you alone with Shota who introduced you to Sushi, the cat they saved. He sat in silence staring at the ground as you pet the tabby cat. You frowned that he suddenly shut down after making it up to you in school. You decided to speak up and encourage him. "Shota..." His name rang like honey off your lips. He peeked an eye on you from his messy hair. in turn, you send a kind smile. "Thank you for saving me and defending me yesterday. That means a lot to me. No one has ever done that for me. It's always me." He raises his head with interest. "No problem." He blushed. "I..." He started then sighed heavily as if trying to give up his attempts. Your curious gaze only forced him to continue. "I'm sorry for hurting you and saying such a rude thing. I shouldn't have judged you based on looks. I was peer pressured into answering and so I said what was at the top of my head.

"Shota...I forgive you. You all saved my life and consider me as your teammate. First impressions are never perfect, but I'm glad I changed your mind. I'm glad to have wonderful friends like you even if I am no longer able to attend school and be a hero anymore. I'm okay with that cause I made real friends." You smiled. Your smile never fading for anything and always looking at positives. He walks up to you and kisses your forehead. He blushes hard when he presses his head against yours. "You're always radiating beautifully and never let anything keep you down. Stay that way, because I need it in my life." You look at him dumbfounded as he holds your hand. "I need someone like you to make me feel ok when I'm down. To remind me of my worth. I want you to be mine, (Y/n)." His soft eyes sent your heart racing. "R-really?" He nods. "Yes, Shota! I'll be yours." You cup his cheeks and kiss him long and hard surprising him and the boys that walk in distraught. They whined about you being taken by the shy Shota.


	5. Another Day (Dad! Eraserhead x Mom! Reader)

Fingers run through your soft hair, sweeping away strands off your sleeping face to plant a chaste kiss upon your temple. He twitches his lip upward into a grin when you hummed in acknowledgment by his affection. Shota reluctantly pulls away to start his morning with a brisk shower.

Minutes after, your love child of five sneaks into the bedroom with her pet cat Cleo. Shota having dressed for work turned to his daughter from the doorway of the bathroom. "What are you doing, Hazel?" He questioned with a toothbrush and cup in hand. " I found buttons on Cleo~!" She chimed. You stir awake as soon as Hazel made booping noises. What you witnessed was beyond what you expected. The same goes for your husband, too stunned to explain the buttons on the cat are nipples. "Shota." You called out groggily. "Hazel those are not buttons. You shouldn't ever touch them on any animal." Hazel tilts her head curiously. "Why not?" You pick the girl off her feet and nudge her to the exit. "You just don't." You murmured. "Now go get ready for school. Papa will help you in a sec, ok?" She pouts unsatisfied with the answer as she waddles off to her room. You drop your arm hanging on the edge as you close your eyes ready for the second round of sleep.

Every morning your husband wakes up an hour or two early before school for a chance to prepare for breakfast and gather his lesson plans. He is also in charge of taking his daughter to and from school since it was conveniently on the way.

After a hearty breakfast, Hazel threw on her shoes and fetched her bag all while Shota slipped his boots on. He smirked at the bundle of joy running about. "Come on, papa or we'll be late!" She cried. "When have we ever been late?" He commented as she opened the front door and paused to feel the cold air and the sound of pouring rain. "It's waining."

"I guess so." He shuffled through the closet pulling out a yellow raincoat, booties, and a hat then drapes it over the little one. Before he could place the hat over her, she covered her head and groaned. "What's the matter?" He quirked a brow. "My hair papa...it's going to get messy." She whined. "Oh is that why? You're just like your mother." He chuckled. "It's going to protect you from the rain and water is way worse."

"That's why we use an umbwella~!" She chirped. "True, but the wind is also going to try and ruin it." She gasps. "I promise I'll fix it at school if it is bad." Hazel grudgingly accepted the accessory. "Good girl." He praised making her smile. It only widened when your shadow puppet appeared and waved. "Bye, bye mama!" She hugs the puppet and finishes throwing on her rain boots before joining her father out the door leaving the puppet waving. You smiled softly returning to sleep, content to hear them off.

____________________________________

"One puddle there and there that makes two and that one is a big one counts as five." Hazel rambled. "Are you counting puddles or giving them points?" He asked. "Counting." Her eyes stray, admiring the same streets she's walked a thousand times. Her imagination never ceasing to amaze her parents. They are so creative, you became a writer for children's books on the side. "That's not how counting works." Hazel loosens her grip losing interest in the conversation and runs forward without checking the signs. Surprised, the pro hero lunges in time to pull her back from a speeding car. He sighed with great relief. He scowls at the child who seemed shocked. "What did I tell you about running ahead during a crosswalk? You could have gotten hurt!" He scolded.

Tears begin to spill not just from the fright but his scolding. "I'm sowy, papa. I just wanted to get to school." She pointed to the building across the street where children were dropped off preparing themselves for class. Shota softened and lovingly brushed her hair. "That's not an excuse to run off. You need to always be at my side so I can protect you." He cooed wiping away her tears. Her cute sniffles and pouty face brought a ghost of a smile to his lips. Although she was upset, he couldn't help but internally adore his daughter. He stood up, offering his hand. "Will you walk with me this time?" Quietly, she takes his hand and follows him. "Remember, look both ways before crossing. It's okay to take your time. It's better to be safe than sorry." He advised. Hazel checked both sides for any moving vehicles. When none were in sight, they crossed and arrive to their destination. "We did it." She said with a lilt. "Yes, we did." He agreed.

Once at the entrance, Shota removed his daughter's rain protection gear and set them aside with the other jackets. As he looked up, Hazel's pout remained. He had to cheer her up somehow so that he may leave knowing they were on good terms. "Are you still frowning over my scolding?" He asked. She turns away and nods. "You need to understand I was scared. I thought I almost lost you." He confessed. Her brilliant eyes look over him with interest. "You were?" She asked. "Mhmm, I didn't want to see you hurt. I would have been sad." His nonchalant tone may seem as though he was saying all the right things, but to Hazel, she takes everything to heart knowing her papa would never lie to his baby girl. She frowned and hugged her father, apologizing for making him worry. His rough hands rub her back as he smiled under his scarf. "I'm okay now. What about you?" The little one immediately flipped her mood to a peppy one. "I'm ok too, papa~!" She chimed. "That's my girl. I have to get going now. I'll see you after school, ok?" Hazel throws on her best smile and waves to him. "Ok! I'll see after." Her sweet voice and a bright smile got him through the day.

He felt so at peace to have a family of his own and come home to a precious part of him knowing he's helping students become heroes and create a better world for her. It sheds a light to a dark world. He unfolds his umbrella and waves farewell before departing. Before the turn for the corner, he takes one more glance at the girl now heading inside with the other kids. He was easily forgotten, but only until school hours were done.

____________________________________

In the afternoon, Hazel stood beside her teacher as her classmates were picked up by their guardians. It was a shame she couldn't wander outside to play thanks to the rain. She hummed to herself as if nothing bothered her, but she started to notice too much time has passed when she became the last student. She looked up to her teacher, worried to which he smiled and pats her head reassuringly. "I'm sure your parents are on their way, Hazel." She nodded and turned to the front gates. The sound of light thunder startles her. "Don't be afraid, it's just the rain." She clenches the hem of her sweater wondering where her dad is.

A familiar black umbrella was spotted, covering the person underneath. Hazel felt great relief to a recognizable object even at such a distance. However, the person she assumed was in fact you, her mother. "Hi, sorry for being late." You panted tiredly from racing to pick up your daughter. Hazel pounced your leg overwhelmed to finally be taken. It was so out of character for Shota to be missing. "Mama!" She cried. You held her back before checking on her belongings. "You're her mother?" The teacher asked. "Yes, my husband usually picks her up after work. He asked me to take her at the last minute." You informed. "I understand. I'm just glad nothing bad happened. I was beginning to grow worried myself." He admitted. You signed Hazel out and apologized for the second time before heading out with your daughter in hand. Not a second passed when she started questioning Shota's whereabouts. "Where is papa?"

"Papa is still working. He said he'll be home late." The little girl hung her head. "But don't worry, I'm sure he'll be home soon just an hour or two late, baby." Your assurance still didn't change the little girl's mind. "Hey, let's go fetch daddy his favorite treats and get you something yummy." Her motive renewed by hunger. "Yes please~" She cheered.

____________________________________

Four hours have passed since you promised your husband's arrival. You pause your typing and check the clock realizing it was time to make dinner. As you pass by the living room, you catch a glimpse of your daughter watching the TV bemused. A great sadness clouding over her, longing for her dad to come walking through the door. In truth, you felt a little jealous Shota has Hazel's heart, but it's to be expected to be daddy's girl. You prop yourself on the couch and poke her cheek. "Why so glum?"

"Daddy isn't home yet." She frowned. "Awe, I'm sure he's on his way. It is late for him to be out too long." You admitted. "You said that this afternoon though!" She whined. "I know, but I thought he would show up by now. Guess we'll give him a call." Her eyes light up and gladly agrees. You take a seat beside her and text him beforehand. In a matter of minutes, he replies with, "Yeah I can talk". You hand over the phone, "papa is gonna call you now so wait for it to ring." Her smile widens gleeful to hear his voice again. When the phone rang, immediately she answered. "Papa!" She called out. On the other side, Shota scoffs with content to hear Hazel's chipped voice. It always made his day feel better especially now as he walked out of the police department. "Hello to you too." He teased. "Why aren't you home? Did something happen?" Her concern was adorable to you knowing his schedule was out of the ordinary. "I'm fine, I was helping one of my students. I'm sorry I didn't pick you up today. I didn't mean to make you worry, kitten." He cooed.

Through the years, nicknames have never been his forte, but the moment he grew close to his blood and caved in with a name he could easily remember. Kitten is a simple name and a special one that started his life. "You should have told me if you couldn't." She scolded. "It was sudden." He sighed. "I told your mom about it so I wouldn't leave you wondering." He chuckled when she hummed. A debatable hum of whether or not to believe him. "I'm on my way now, so I'll see you soon." He said. "Promise?" She asked sternly. "I promise." He said. "Are you really, really sure?" She probed. "Yes, I'm sure. What do you want me to do, snap a picture?" He argued. "Yes." You chuckled at their banter hearing them in speaker mode. Your daughter never leads upon her cunningness. Both you and Shota have no idea where she gets it, but it was evident it was from someone. "Ok, I'll snap a photo after the call." He agreed. "Ok, bye." she hangs up leaving her dad hanging, and waits for the photo. "Hazel, that was mean! Why did you hang up instead of giving him a proper goodbye?" You huffed. "He said he would send pwoof so I had to say bye." Her eyes focused on the screen waiting until she sees the notification. Her small fingers tap the message and see a random building. "That's not pwoof!" She turns to you. "Mama tell him I want a picture of him waving in front of the building."

"That's wildly specific but ok." You chortled amused to participate in her antics. You type her request and send it to your husband. "What?" He replied. "Did she seriously say that or are you making it up?" He asked. "No, I'm serious. She wants you to do just that. Why would I make that up? I wouldn't joke or else you would have dated Miss Joke." You teased. "Please don't mention her..." He shivered about the thought and sends the specified request. You show the little one the proof. "There, ya see? He's on his way." She smiles before rushing over to the front door and waiting on the steps. It was all she needed to be patient. You smirk at her curious decision before making your way into the kitchen.

____________________________________

Thirty minutes later, your husband arrives and is greeted by a welcoming pounce from Hazel. "Papa~!" She cried for the umpteenth time. The pro hero closes the door behind him first then brings up the little one into his arms. "You're home." She nuzzles him. "Yeah, I'm home, kitten." He nuzzles back and patting her back as he kicks off his boots. "Did you have a good day at school?" He started as he carried her into the living room where you waited. "I did. I played wif my fwiends, I learned my colors and how the wain works." She babbled as you admire the two's chemistry. He plopped down beside you and leaned in for a greeting kiss. "Hey! Nooooo!" She gagged in disgust. "Why not? Papa and I do it all the time." You informed causing her to shake her head and fake gag again.

"No, papa is mine." She puffed her cheeks and held Shota. "I'm both of yours. I love your mom differently as I do with you, but you're both special to me." He said. "No, only I'm special." She complained. "Ok, you're the special one, pumpkin." You said. "No, I'm kitten." She corrected. "Alright, I'm sorry, kitten. Why don't you fetch his treats?" You inclined, exciting the girl once more to race for the cat cookies. While she busied herself, you ran your fingers through his dark mane. "Welcome home. I missed you and you know Hazel does too." His arm slithers around your waist and pulls you close. "I can tell. She was happy to see me more than usual." He rested his head against yours to feel your love. He sighed as if releasing all the pent up stress of today. You could tell today was an emotionally exhausting day. It was one of those intense hero days than his regular ones. You proceed to comb through his hair and relinquish the past twelve hours in one fell swoop. "Tough day I see. It's ok, you're safe with your family, babe." You whispered placing a kiss upon his head. "You'll eat first then take a nice relaxing shower and sleep to your heart's content." You knew exactly how to win his heart and soothe the grumpy male. He could easily fall asleep in your arms like a baby. It was a nice feeling compared to all the times he's been single, he never imagined it could feel so relaxing. Your scent, voice, and warmth invited him to slumber without strain.

Alas, his child said otherwise breaking you up. "No! Getaway!" She whined. You laughed and refused as she tried to pry you away. Shota chuckled and simply held her close ceasing her attempts. Hazel calms down and nestles into his arms pouting. "No fighting, please. I love both of you no matter what. Especially you." He pressed a kiss on Hazel's forehead. "Thank you for giving me my sunshine." You smiled softly recalling the talk you had with him the day she was born. You told him how once a child is born, they are the light at the end of every dark tunnel. Life will be flipped and things will seem better. They in turn become more than a child they become one's sunshine. You take in the scene of them in their stillness as Shota drifts to sleep for a short nap with Hazel. "Good night." You whispered kissing both of their heads.


End file.
